


Start Of Something New

by rosethorngirl



Series: Puck's Doctor [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Glee
Genre: DW XOVER, Doctor Who References, F/M, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosethorngirl/pseuds/rosethorngirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sam had left at the end of year for a different reason? Everyone had always thought Sam was crazy talking about aliens and other worlds. Everyone except for Puck. XOVER with Doctor Who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start Of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Oh fiddle sticks, yes I know I need to finish my Finn/Puck story “Shake It Out,” and I promised one of my other readers to work on my Kurt/Puck story “Puck’s Superhero Boyfriend,” but this wouldn’t go away! I just started watching Doctor Who, so I apologize if I get anything wrong about how anything works. I tried to keep all that to a minimum. And I am working on those other stories…as well as my practically thousand other stories I have going currently lol. This will be another series eventually. Not unlike my series I have going for Buffy/Angel starring Puck that is a Puck/Angel pairing. Check it out if you can. I have lost inspiration for it from lack of reviews and ideas, but I want to finish it. I also would like to write a sick!Mark fic, where he has brain cancer or something; but I am having a hard time deciding the pairing. Possibilities: Mark/Chord, Mark/Darren, Mark/Chris, or Mark/Cory. Let me know what you’d prefer to read. Well I’ll stop blathering on now. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Title: Start Of Something New (One Shot)  
Rating: T/PG-13  
Genre: Pre-Slash, XOver with Doctor Who, General/Humor  
Warnings: Creative liberties to cannon (obviously), Language, and References to Regeneration and Alien Space Technology  
Word Count: 2164  
Disclaimer: Own nothing but the working of this particular plot. The characters, shows, and whatever belong to the proper people. Mean no offence and I’m collecting no means of payment for this other than bring joy to readers.  
Summary: What if Sam had left at the end of year for a different reason? Everyone had always thought Sam was crazy talking about aliens and other worlds. Everyone except for Puck. XOVER with Doctor Who.  
A/N: Oh fiddle sticks, yes I know I need to finish my Finn/Puck story “Shake It Out,” and I promised one of my other readers to work on my Kurt/Puck story “Puck’s Superhero Boyfriend,” but this wouldn’t go away! I just started watching Doctor Who, so I apologize if I get anything wrong about how anything works. I tried to keep all that to a minimum. And I am working on those other stories…as well as my practically thousand other stories I have going currently lol. This will be another series eventually. Not unlike my series I have going for Buffy/Angel starring Puck that is a Puck/Angel pairing. Check it out if you can. I have lost inspiration for it from lack of reviews and ideas, but I want to finish it. I also would like to write a sick!Mark fic, where he has brain cancer or something; but I am having a hard time deciding the pairing. Possibilities: Mark/Chord, Mark/Darren, Mark/Chris, or Mark/Cory. Let me know what you’d prefer to read. Well I’ll stop blathering on now. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Start Of Something New

Sam was sipping at his American beer doing his best to smile.

Today would be the last day he’d see this group of people he’d grown accustomed to calling friends. Over a thousand years old and he never truly had a place of his own until one day he regenerated into that of a sixteen-year-old boy. At first this had been disconcerting, as that had never happened to him before, but then he had found it an exhilarating opportunity.

A chance to learn even more about humankind at a different level altogether and maybe even learn to be “cool” as the slang saying apparently went. 

Creating a false identity had been easy enough, as well as acquiring a home. He decided to live in America for a change of scenery, and chose Lima because it was a quaint little town. Very charming. They wouldn’t think to ask too many questions. Using holograms for parents and siblings had been harder. At first he was just going to wing it without them, but then soon realized it would raise far too much suspicion. 

He joined football (and what a funny name for a game that mostly played with your hands?) because everything he had read on the internet said “cool” kids played sports. And even “cooler” kids played the silly game football. 

He didn’t bank on being better than their quarterback and then being given his position, however. Although, he had to admit none of the players were that great to begin with, so it wasn’t a challenge. Using his TARDIS he was able to travel through enough time and acquire all the knowledge he needed to be quite proficient. So maybe that was unfair advantage. 

Not to mention he was practically accosted into joining a singing group called the Glee Club. And there he met a rather beautiful woman that reminded him of Rose. So naturally he sang to her, reliving those memories of times that never got to come true. 

It had been a mistake because it had apparently sent a kind but abrasive boy with a Mohawk spiraling down a hole of depression, and into a Juvie cell for two weeks.

So faster than the TARDIS could move through time, he had already made enemies. 

However, in the end, it had been worth it, as that boy had soon become his closest friend of the bunch. He was honored to see the happier and more carefree side of him as the year went on. It in turn made himself more so as well.

He witnessed over this past year more drama than he could ever possibly imagine in all the lifetimes he’s had. Most from the hands of a small Broadway aspring young girl called Rachel and her lanky boyrfriend called Finn. Oh, and the girl that he originally thought reminded him of his Rose…then grew to realize was nothing like his Rose at all besides the blonde hair.

But despite all of that they had all become very close. A family almost and he was going to miss it. Miss his identity as Sam Evans, kid from Tennessee, instead of just “The Doctor” an alien from Gallifrey. Miss having a permanent place to call his own. And sitting here with all of his newfound friends around him, he couldn’t be happier but he also couldn’t be sadder. 

Today would be the last time he would see them. It was time to move on and back to his purpose. He had become too comfortable here in Lima, forgetting that there was a universe out there that needed saving.

“Hey, man,” Finn says from behind him.

Sam turns his head and smiles at the tall man doing everything he can to remember every detail of his features so he doesn’t forget one of his friends. “Hey,” he responds clinking the neck of his bottle with the other man’s.

“It sucks your dad got a new job. We’re going to miss you, bro,” Finn tells him sincerely.

Sam nods at him, “I’m gonna miss y’all more.” 

And that’s a thing he does now. Talks with a perfect Southern twang. He’s kind of proud of that.

Finn gives him a bro hug and walks away to find Rachel. 

He sees Kurt in the back corner laughing with a new guy named Blaine. He hopes that kid can find some happiness. Nobody deserves half to be made to feel as if their sexual preference makes them some kind of freak. Because if that were the case, then he’d be a freak.

Well.

He’s a freak for a lot of other reasons.

Humans and their damned labels. No matter how long he spent with these creatures, he’d never understand their prejudice.

He finishes off his beer and stands to stretch. When he turns he sees Puck approaching, rubbing that adorable Mohawk of his. He grins at him. “What’s up?”

Puck shrugs and leans against the back of the couch where he’s resting. “Just wanted to see why you’re sitting by yourself. This is your farewell party after all.”

Sam – Doctor, he needs to remember to start calling himself that again – shrugs. “Taking it all in, I guess. My next place I probably won’t have this much…happiness in one place all for me.”

The other boy looks at him strangely, “What? You expect to never have joy in your life again?” He laughs slightly and comes around to sit on the coffee table across from him. “I like the thought that you’re only happy with the Puckersaurus around, but dude. You’re going to make other new friends at your next school. And we’ll keep in touch.”

‘But that’s the thing. No we won’t.’ he thinks to himself. Of everyone, Puck would be the one he’d miss the most. They had grown surprisingly the closest. Whenever he forgot he was talking to humans who had no idea about anything that was beyond their small little planet and start talking about the things he’d seen or in another language, everyone else would laugh. Good naturedly, but still no one listened.

No one but this boy in front of him.

And also that Brittany girl. But she didn’t count because she believed everything… including that Miley and Hannah Montana were two separate people.

So whenever he wanted to let his guard down, he’d go find Puck. He wishes things were different and he could tell him everything he had been saying this past year really was real and they could travel together. Because he didn’t know what he was going to do without those wide, almost innocent hazel eyes staring at him in rapt attention.

“We will be keeping in touch right?” Puck asks him nervously.

He nods after a moment, “If nothing comes up.”

There. Noncommittal.

Puck’s shoulders slump slightly. “I see. You’re going to move to Kentucky and forget about me, aren’t you?”

Sighing he reaches forward and pats his hand, “I can promise you now that no matter what happens, I won’t ever forget you.”

Puck blushes slightly and is about to speak before Tina comes and grabs his hand, saying that he needs to sing with them one more time. And he looks apologetically at Puck who just nods and smiles, and then looks down at his drink as he swirls it. 

After three dances and as many songs, he decides it’s time to bid his farewell. So giving Artie the signal to cut the music, he clears his throat and says, “It’s time for me to go home now, and I’ll be gone by the morning,” there’s the collective sound of disappointment which he waved down. “No, stop. I just wanted to say thank you to all of you for showing me how to be a better…me.”

He looks at all of their faces and smiles nostalgically, remembering all of their moments together and feeling tears come to his eyes.

“It may be hard to believe but before I got here I didn’t know who I was. You guys helped me find myself…helped me love myself again. Taught me that friends are good again and that I don’t have to be alone.” Choking up, he sniffles and looks directly into Puck’s eyes, “I’ve been alone for so long you know? So long. And you…this merry band of misfit toys made me whole again. Thank you.”

The group save for Puck gave him a group hug and he wasn’t shamed to admit he did shed some of those tear throughout it, and then he was on his way home one final time.

He wasn’t counting on getting a shadow.

Turning he sees it’s none other than Puck and sighs, “You should be back at the party.”

“Don’t feel like it,” the other boy replies, kicking a rock.

Crossing his arms he looks him up and down, “And why’s that?”

“Well,” Puck begins and steps closer, “first of all you’re not there; second of all, it’s a fucking goodbye party for you. Depressing much? I didn’t want to be there anyway, but I couldn’t not show up.”

Smirking, the blonde crosses his arms. “Couldn’t not show up? Why? Just had to see me off?”

Blushing Puck crossed his own arms, “If you want to be a dick about it…”

Sam reached out and grabbed his arm. “No, come on,” he told him and walked with him toward what’s been his house for the past year. “I’m going to miss you the most, you know?”

Puck looks over at him startled. “Really?”

Nodding, he continues, “You…you got me more than the others. I mean everyone was great, but you – “ he chews on the thought, “ – you just seemed to really jive with me. There was never an effort in it, you know?”

“Well, because we did get along,” the other boy replied slightly confused. “I enjoyed your company. You’re my best friend.”

Sam smiled over at him, “It’s been a long time since I’ve heard someone say that.” Looking forward and seeing his house, he sighs in sadness, “Be a long time again before I hear it again.”

Puck bit his lip. “You’re kind of talking like we’re never going to each other again, Sam. I don’t like it.”

The blonde looks over at him as they come to a stop at his house. He reaches forward and put his hands on the well defined biceps drawing the boy in for a hug, saying in his ear, “I’ve learned to never say never.”

‘Except when you know it’s right and true.’

Pulling back he was shocked to find tears the mohawked boy’s eyes. “You’re leaving me. You’re leaving me and you’re never coming back.”

Feeling his heart constrict, he bit his lip. “There are things, Noah, I can’t explain to you. Things that I – “

“No,” he interrupted. “I don’t accept that. You’ve been telling me stories about aliens and other planets, and talking in weird languages…you think I don’t know that you’re not really a human? You think I’m that dumb?”

And for the first time, he’s dumbstruck.  
“You’ve always been kind to me…except for that thing with Quinn. But when I got out of Juvie, you were the only one to care. You were the one to come find me, and treat me like I was more than some criminal,” Puck tells him strongly, getting into his personal space. “So I didn’t care what you really were. As long as you didn’t leave. And now you are.”

Sam – goddamn it, Doctor, his name is Doctor again – hangs his head, “I’m sorry, Puck. I didn’t realize you had become so attached to me.”

Puck looked as if he’d been slapped. “You always planned to leave, didn’t you?”

The blonde stares into hurt hazel eyes and his mouth forms a thin line.

Puck squares his jaw. “Then I’m coming with you.”

“What?” He chokes.

“You heard me,” the other boy responds and starts walking to the house. “If you won’t stay I’ll go with you. Because I’m not staying here without you.”

Shaking his head to clear it, he chases after him. “You have no idea what you are agree to.”

“No and I don’t need to,” Puck says as he reaches the door to the house. “Open the door, and we can leave together in the morning.”

“But you don’t have any clothes,” he tried to reason.

Puck shrugs, “I’ll get some.”

“Your family?”

“Barely even know I exist as it is.”

They enter a bit of a staring contest, until the blonde finally breaks. “Fine. But if the TARDIS has any problems with your presence, you are coming right back here.”

As he opens the door Puck begins questioning him about the TARDIS and space and time travel. And the Doctor smiles. He has a good feeling about this companion. There was something different from all the others. He didn’t know what it was, but he was going to enjoy figuring it out.


End file.
